


Quiero...

by Xanxi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Post-Sburb
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:51:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanxi/pseuds/Xanxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras ganar el juego es apropiada una fiesta de la victoria.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiero...

Cuando sale del salón de actos, que a estas alturas de la fiesta tiene una temperatura que hasta a tí te está haciendo empezar a sudar, hacia los balcones, la sigues tras un momento de titubeo, tras esquivar, ocultándote tras una maceta, a Sollux, que parece estar buscándote.

La temperatura fuera es mucho más fresca, arrancándote un escalofrío que nada tiene que ver con su figura apoyada en la barandilla, los guantes turquesa en una mano y unos zapatos, sus zapatos, en la otra, mientras mira pensativamente hacia los jardines de palacio.

—¿TEREZI?

Se gira hacia ti y la más ligera de las sonrisas, nada que ver con su sonrisa de tiburón psicópata, aparece en su rostro, mientras te mira.

Quizás… 

—H3Y KARKL3S… ¿TOM4NDO UN DESC4NSO D3 L4 F13ST4 D3 L4 V1CTOR14?

—SI. ESPERABA QUE ESOS LAMENTABLES DESECHOS DE HEROES BORRACHOS ME DEJASEN UNOS CINCO MINUTOS PARA QUE PUDIESEMOS HABLAR ANTES DE QUE SE EMBARCASEN EN ALGUNA LOCA IDEA INDUCIDA POR EL FAYGO Y LOS SOPORÍFEROS HUMANOS. SI QUIERES ESCUCHARME, CLARO, QUE NO ME EXTRAÑARÍA QUE ME MANDASES DE PASEO CON VIENTO FRESCO POR DONDE HE VENIDO SIN ESCUCHAR UNA PALABRA DE LO QUE QUIERO DECIRTE. QUE ES UNA OPCIÓN.

—T3 3SCUCHO…

—¿EN SERIO?

—S1. 3N S3R1O. H4BL4.

—VERAS HE ESTADO PENSANDO, LARGO Y TENDIDO, EN LO QUE PASÓ EN EL METEORITO CON NUESTRA… RELACION, YA SABES. CREO QUE LA PRESIÓN DEL MOMENTO Y, JODER, ERAMOS MUY JOVENES, HIZO QUE NO FUNCIONASE. Y HABÍA PENSADO QUE AHORA QUE TODO ESTÁ… MEJOR… QUIZÁS TU… 

Levanta un dedo y lo posa en tus labios, siendo esa, y solo si es ella, una de las maneras efectivas de callarte.

—3SCUCH4M3 K4RK4T Y 3SP3R4T3 H4ST4 QU3 T3RM1N3, N4D4 D3 1NT3RRUMP1R, ¿D3 4CU3RDO? LO QU3 P4SÓ 3N 3L M3T3OR1TO 3STUVO M4L, P3RO NO PORQU3 YO P3RS1GU13S3 4 D4V3 O M3 M3T13S3 3N UN4 R3L4C1ON D4Ñ1N4 CON G4MZ33. 3STUVO M4L PORQU3 4NT3S D3 3LLOS DOS YO 3ST4B4 D1SPU3ST4 4 3NTR4R 3N UNO D3 TUS CU4DR4NT3S, 3L QU3 FU3S3, CONT1GO. P3RO TU P4R3C14S NO S4B3R CU4L QU3R14S. 3S M4S, P4R3C14 QU3 QU3R14S QU3 3STUV13S3 3N TODOS. NO S4B14S CU4L QU3R14S Y 3SO M3 CONFUND14. 3N UN MOM3NTO 3ST4B4S ROJO, 4L S1GU13NT3 N3GRO Y 4 V3C3S P4L1DO. Y M3 CONFUND14S.

Suspira y retira el dedo, confiando implícitamente en que continuarás callado.

—3L PROBL3M4 NO 3S QU3 YO T3 QU13R4 O NO 3N M1S CU4DR4NT3S, K4RK4T... 3L PROBL3M4 3S... ¿TU S4B3S LO QU3 QU13R3S? ¿R34L Y D3F1N1T1V4M3NT3? ¿QU3 3S LO QU3 QU13R3S, K4RK4T V4NT4S?

Parpadeas un par de veces, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? La miras a los ojos, aún sin acostumbrarte del todo a que recuperase la vista. Es Terezi Pyrope, la troll de la que has tenido un crush toda la vida. Obsesivamente.

Y no solo en rojos. Querias también sus blancos. Sus negros. Todo lo que ella podría ofrecerte… solo que no podía.

¿No te recuerda a nadie? ¿A otro tonto enamorado de una tealblood que no corresponde sus sentimientos, no como el quiere y necesita?

Y recuerdas las palabras de… ¿Vriska? ¿O fue Eridan quien lo dijo? ¿Que estabais destinados a completar los destinos de vuestros Ancestros? ¿A arreglar sus errores?

Y sabes lo que quieres.

Siempre lo has sabido.

Te negabas a verlo.

—QUIERO… QUIERO LA FIRST SHIP.

No un amor que esté en todos tus cuadrantes, sino que los supere a todos ellos.

Y sabes, tan bien como lo sabe ella, que Terezi no es capaz de darte lo que necesitas, como lo necesitas. Como también sabes, mientras te da un abrazo cargado de tristeza, que esto es un adiós. Un adiós a lo que podría haber sido.

Y cuando se separa y busca tus ojos, sabes que, pese a todo, nunca perderás su amistad.

—¿QU13R3S 3MBORR4CH4RT3 H4ST4 QU3 P3RD4MOS 3L S3NT1DO D3 L4 D1CC1ÓN Y D3L D3CORO Y ROC3MOS L4 1L3G4L1D4D?

Miras hacia el interior, todo risa, música y fiesta.

—JODER… ¡CLARO QUE SI!


End file.
